Vieux fou
by s-damon-s
Summary: Il a toujours tenté de racheter ses fautes, mais ce n'est pas une vie. Et c'est le dernier voyage de Vincent Valentine... Mais il y a la gamine, et ça n'était pas prévu. Elle n'est qu'une môme écervelée... Et pourtant, si seulement.


Pas le premier de mes One-shot, pas le plus heureux non plus, mais j'arrive à y trouver un peu de poésie. Oh, et ça peut être lu comme un Univers Alternatif qui n'en est pas vraiment un... Vous vous ferez une idée en lisant =)

(Tout à Square Enix, of course :) )

* * *

Le bonheur n'était certainement pas ce qui caractérisait Vincent Valentine. Lorsqu'on l'avait sorti de son sommeil sensé l'absoudre de ses fautes, l'homme vampire s'était persuadé encore plus qu'il était un monstre, mais, dans un ultime espoir de ne pas être totalement mauvais, il avait rallié la cause humaine contre le crime. Il vivait comme si le monde lui reprochait son malheur, et au final, il ne vivait que pour expier.

Aucune mission, aucune blessure, aucun péril, aucune douleur, rien n'était assez pour racheter sa condition. Il était un monstre, un monstre au passé lourd et violent, un immortel déjà trop vieux pour ne pas avoir envie de mourir.

Lorsqu'on lui avait confié la mission de détruire le dragon qui se terrait à Nibelheim, empêchant toute reconstruction, Vincent savait qu'il y laisserait la vie.

Et finalement, c'était là l'occasion idéale pour en finir avec la mascarade. Mourir pour une cause presque noble, du moins trop pour lui, c'était la mort qu'il lui fallait. Au moins il mourrait en ayant la légère impression d'avoir fait de son mieux pour obtenir un pardon.

Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Yuffie, la jeune voleuse dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques années plus tôt, le suivrait. Il n'avait rien remarqué les premiers jours, trop obnubilé par ses pensées morbides et ses idées de plan, puis, au bout du quatrième jour, alors qu'il arrivait aux alentours de Nibelheim, il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone non loin de lui. Il avait bien sûr fouillé les alentours mais n'avait trouvé personne.

Il s'était alors concentré sur tous les signes indiquant qu'il était suivi, et au fil de son voyage, avait acquis la certitude qu'on le pistait. Des bruits de pas ou des empreintes laissées là où il allait vérifier, et puis la nuit, alors qu'il feignait le sommeil, il avait vu une silhouette venir lui voler une matérias.

En voyant la main fine s'emparer de l'objet, il avait renoncé à l'arrêter. Il reconnaitrait la dextérité de Yuffie entre mille, la jeune ninja était la plus habile. Il avait vu ses doutes se confirmer lorsqu'en faisant mine de reprendre son souffle, un parfum de fleurs sauvages envahit ses sens. Il connaissait ce parfum pour l'avoir senti de près bien malgré lui quelques mois plutôt, lorsque la jeune fille s'était jetée sur lui pour l'enlacer des suites d'une victoire qu'elle célébrait.

Vincent n'était pas pour les effusions de sentiment, mais son cœur, ce traître, avait adoré cette étreinte, s'emballant plus que nécessaire, le poussant à déposer avec délicatesse sa main intacte dans le dos de la princesse ninja.

Il ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir aimé cette étreinte. Il n'était pas méritant du bonheur, et donc ces situations chaleureuses ne lui étaient pas permises. Et puis, il aurait pu aisément être le grand-père de cette fille si on y repensait bien. Ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi lorsqu'il pensait à elle, il ne l'appelait pas Yuffie mais la gamine, ou la môme. C'était une façon comme une autre de s'interdire de penser au trouble qu'elle avait innocemment semé.

Il avait songé à chasser la môme, après tout, on ne le suivait pas, et surtout on ne le volait pas, sans en subir des conséquences. Mais étrangement, il n'en fit rien. Il se prit à aimer sa présence évanescente. Il savait que ça n'était pas bien, qu'il tâchait son tableau encore plus, mais lui qui était si seul, savoir qu'une personne était avec lui constamment lui plaisait. Et puis, c'était la môme, elle était bien chiche de lui faire un numéro farfelu s'il la renvoyait chez elle. Il la maitrisait mieux sans lui faire savoir qu'il était conscient qu'elle le talonnait.

Chaque jour le rapprochait de la bête, il la traquait depuis bientôt une semaine. Il ne pensait plus trop à la gosse, obnubilé par cette fin si proche qu'il sentait plus pour lui que pour le monstre. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à le sortir de son trou, il avait suffi de faire du bruit et d'entailler sa patte avant. Après avoir compris qu'il avait affaire à un adversaire de taille, le dragon s'était envolé vers d'autres terres plus sûres. Mais Vincent ne s'était pas arrêté à cette ébauche de victoire, malgré les remerciements des habitants. Il le voulait son combat à mort, pourquoi vivre si l'on n'a pas la chance de mourir un jour ? Il traquait chaque indice, et une bonne journée, c'était lorsqu'il apercevait le dragon, toujours en fuite, signe qu'il se rapprochait.

* * *

Le dragon se posa dans une grotte au crépuscule du huitième jour de chasse. Vincent jugea qu'il attaquerait à l'aube et installa son campement à quelques mètres du repère.

Il songea que demain, ça serait fini. Il allait mourir, et cette pensée le rassura presque. Il serait en paix avec lui-même, toujours hanté, enfin guéri. Un craquement le sortit de ses pensées et il se surprit à sourire amèrement. La gamine était encore là, sur ses talons jusqu'au bout. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle qui était si éprise de liberté, elle s'entravait à suivre le vieux fou qu'il était. Que cherchait-elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ?

Mais il aima l'idée qu'elle soit encore là, cette présence absente jusqu'au dernier instant, et peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux à jamais, il aurait la chance de l'avoir pour dernière image. Emmener l'angélique démone dans son dernier sommeil, voilà qui était rassurant. On pouvait vivre seul, mais mourir seul, c'était moins facile qu'il ne le pensait. Alors elle serait là, rassurante malgré elle, sans qu'elle n'ait jamais su. Vincent sourit, chose rare, et s'allongea, les mains sous la tête, les yeux dans les étoiles.

C'était sa dernière nuit, et la leur en quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas loin la môme, il estima sa présence à une dizaine de mètres, elle devait être dans un arbre ou allongée dans un buisson. Il hésita presque à aller l'en déloger pour qu'elle vienne se joindre à lui. Mais la fierté le retint.

C'était étrange, cette légèreté soudaine rien qu'à l'idée de mourir. Il aurait presque souhaité des choses folles, comme s'il se souvenait d'un temps où il aurait été heureux.

Cependant, sa dernière nuit tranquille lui fut volée par une dernière pensée négative. Et si la môme était tuée par le dragon ? Après tout, lui mort, plus personne ne contrôlerait la gamine, et elle serait bien capable de se lancer à l'assaut du monstre seule, courageuse et idiote qu'elle était.

Il tenta de se convaincre que ça ne serait plus son problème, et que de toute façon, ça n'était que la môme…Mais pas même son cœur de pierre ne se laissa prendre. C'était son problème, parce que justement c'était elle, et parce que s'il la laissait mourir, alors sa dernière image de la vie ne serait plus aussi angélique, juste une autre image tâchée de sang.

Vincent se leva bien avant l'aube, sans avoir dormi. Il se dévêtit de sa cape et la posa sur des roches, avant de s'éloigner pour choisir un arbre où épier. Lorsqu'il fut installé, il observa attentivement les ténèbres, décidé à attendre.

Yuffie apparut quelques minutes plus tard et s'approcha à pas de loup. Elle découvrit assez vite la supercherie et pesta bruyamment, certaine qu'il était parti en laissant un leurre, pour qu'elle reste en arrière. Elle s'accroupit, comme pour chercher une piste, mais en descendant de son arbre pour s'approcher à pas de loup, Vincent comprit qu'elle ne pouvait chercher aucune piste : elle pleurait.

Il faillit oublier de l'attraper, perturbé par la tristesse de la gamine. Mais il se reprit vite et apparut face à elle.

Yuffie s'essuya les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que quelqu'un était devant elle, puis elle reconnut les bottes dorées de Vincent et releva la tête, étonnée.

-Bonjour Yuffie, lui dit-il de sa voix neutre.

Elle se redressa, incertaine, puis acquiesça. Sa fierté reprenait le dessus, il le vit dans ses yeux soudain fermés. Elle ne pleurait plus, c'était comme si la tristesse n'avait jamais abîmé son visage arrogant et joyeux.

-Tu me suis depuis un moment, aurai-je omis de te rendre un objet auquel tu tiens ?

-Je sais ce que tu vas faire, dit-elle rudement. Tu veux t'en prendre à ce dragon alors que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, tu veux qu'il te tue parce que tu n'as pas le courage de te tuer toi-même !

-C'est à peu près l'idée, répondit-il avec autant de flegme qu'on lui connaissait. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te concerne là-dedans.

-Je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire cette bêtise, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

La môme voulait le… protéger ? La surprise se lut malgré lui sur son visage. Et Yuffie déchiffra son air choqué avec étonnement, elle n'avait que rarement réussi à provoquer une émotion sur ce visage impassible.

-Cette… bêtise, comme tu le dis, est ma délivrance Yuffie. J'ai déjà trop vécu, et vu trop d'horreur. Il n'y a pas d'absolution pour les monstres tels que moi.

-Un monstre ? hoqueta-t-elle. C'est comme ça que tu te vois ?

Il écarta les bras pour se désigner.

-Et que pourrai-je être d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais sûrement pas un monstre ! reprit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva une main hésitante vers sa joue qu'elle frôla avant d'écarter quelques cheveux noirs de jais. Elle sourit, du sourire malicieux que seule Yuffie Kisaragi pouvait offrir. Il ne sut pourquoi il la laissa le toucher, mais il aima son contact léger, hésitant mais doux.

-Un monstre ne se cacherait pas sous ces traits-là, souffla-t-elle, soudain calmée.

Elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus et leva ses yeux ambrés pour les ancrer dans ses pupilles sanguines. Il sentait aisément ce qu'elle allait faire, et il n'y voyait qu'une erreur de plus de la môme.

-Je ne sais ce que tu trouves en moi, mais je ne suis certainement pas ce dont tu as besoin.

-Tu m'as toujours vue comme une gamine hein ? soupira-t-elle sans s'écarter beaucoup.

-Oui, mentit-il en enfouissant au plus profond de lui ses souvenirs compromettants.

Yuffie baissa la tête, vexée.

-J'ai vingt-et-un ans, ce n'est pas si jeune que ça, notifia-t-elle tout de même.

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps Yuffie, lui reprocha-t-il.

La gamine lui lança un regard assassin, sa fureur désormais revenue.

-Et tant mieux ! Tant mieux si ça t'éloigne de cette mort que tu chéris tant, égoïste !

-Chacun a le droit de choisir sa fin, et j'ai choisi. C'est ma liberté.

-Et c'est la mienne que de vouloir t'empêcher d'être stupide !

Il réprima un sourire, elle y mettait tant d'énergie qu'il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était animée par plus qu'une envie de le sauver.

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à préserver de la mort Yuffie, tu es arrivée trop tard.

Elle allait répliquer, lorsqu'elle se figea. Il la dévisagea, étonné qu'elle ne réponde pas, puis se tourna pour voir ce qui la choquait tant. Il vit les prémisses de l'aube et soupira. La môme allait devoir partir, il avait rendez-vous avec son destin. C'était dommage, de la laisser si désespérée, mais elle trouverait vite un nouveau sens à sa vie de princesse. Il faisait confiance à sa vitalité de ninja voleuse. Il la contourna pour aller chercher sa cape qu'il rattacha, et leva son sac pour fouiller dedans. Il en prit toutes les armes avant de le jeter à Yuffie qui le regardait faire, les yeux dans le vague. Elle souffla en recevant le poids du sac et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir quelques matérias, toutes offensives.

-Prends ça comme un dernier cadeau, lui dit-il en vérifiant que ses armes étaient en place.

-C'est pas comme s'il y en avait eu avant, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ça n'est pas faux, sourit-il légèrement. Mais avec celles que je t'ai laissé me voler, on pourrait penser que je n'ai pas si tord.

Yuffie rougit légèrement mais se reprit.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller ! décréta-t-elle en sortant son boomerang. Dussé-je me battre avec toi, tu n'iras pas !

Vincent soupira, il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là.

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Yuffie, laisse-moi y aller et repars chez toi.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle, se mettant en position de combat.

Il soupira et fit tout de même mime de s'éloigner, lui tournant le dos. Une mèche de cheveux noirs vola au sol alors qu'il observait le boomerang revenir à sa propriétaire. Il fit volte-face pour voir Yuffie, crispée mais déterminée.

-Tu n'iras pas ! Je peux te blesser suffisamment pour que tu n'y ailles pas !

-Yuffie…

-Non ! cria-t-elle en tapant du pied, comme une enfant colérique et capricieuse.

Il soupira, il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il bondit dans les airs afin de retomber derrière elle, mais elle anticipa, faisant volte face. Elle para son pied qui menaçait de la faire tomber, et lui asséna un coup dans le ventre. Il se recula rapidement, puis réattaqua de la même manière, sauf qu'au lieu d'atterrir derrière elle comme elle le pensa, il atterrit devant. Elle s'était déjà tournée et ne le vit donc pas, il attrapa son boomerang pour le jeter vers la forêt. Il aurait beau tenter de revenir, il rencontrerait forcément un tronc où se planter. Mais avant que Vincent n'ait pu la maitriser, Yuffie avait bondi dans les airs et retombait derrière lui pour le faucher. Il tomba en arrière mais se redressa avant le coup de pied qu'elle lui prévoyait. Il attrapa son pied au passage et la fit tourner. Elle retomba aisément derrière lui, accroupie, et bondit sur son dos pour essayer de lui voler une arme. Mais il la fit tomber devant lui et posa son pied sur sa gorge sans trop appuyer. Il se baissa pour remplacer son pied par sa main et Yuffie gémit légèrement, encore un peu sonnée.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-il. Désolé si je t'ai blessée.

Elle reprit ses esprits et se tortilla alors qu'il attrapait de sa main métallique une corde pour l'attacher à un arbre. Ça la retiendrait le temps qu'il en finisse.

Mais alors qu'il la quittait une petite seconde des yeux pour attraper la corde, elle lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre et se releva pour s'écarter de lui. Il soupira et se redressa. Il avait été doux avec elle jusque là, ne voulant pas la blesser. Mais le dragon pouvait partir à n'importe quel moment, sa délivrance avec. Il ne pouvait plus s'attarder. Il s'envola dans les airs, passa derrière Yuffie et immobilisa ses mains, mais elle se lança en avant, prenant appui sur lui, et parvint à lui échapper. Il se morigéna d'en arriver là, mais il sortit un poignard qu'il lança dans sa direction. La lame la frôla si bien qu'elle emporta des cheveux et le bandeau de la ninja.

Elle poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur lui à l'aveugle. Il n'eut aucun mal à la contrôler, attachant ses mains dans son dos.

-Mon bandeau ! Tu l'as déchiré ! pesta-t-elle.

Elle pestait encore et toujours alors qu'il l'attachait à l'arbre.

-Tu aurais pu me tuer ! brailla-t-elle alors qu'il mettait fin à son dernier nœud.

Il se redressa, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Je n'aurai jamais fait ça, souffla-t-il. D'ailleurs, c'est pour te sauver la vie que je t'attache.

-Et moi je suis là pour sauver la tienne vieux fou ! s'égosilla-t-elle alors que des larmes pointaient dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ? osa-t-il demander. Pourquoi tous ces risques ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ou tu le fais exprès ? pesta-t-elle, des larmes coulant désormais sur ses joues rosies par l'action.

Il la sonda du regard un instant, puis soudain, ça le percuta. Il écarquilla les yeux, Yuffie n'était pas une gamine écervelée, Yuffie était amoureuse de lui. Et elle pleurait, le suppliant muettement de ne pas l'abandonner. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, mais rien ne vint.

Alors il ferma son visage, ferma ses yeux pour se résoudre à gâcher le sens qu'aurait pu soudain avoir le mot « vivre ». Il détacha son bandeau rouge sang et l'enroula à la place du bandeau arraché de la ninja. Il laissa sa main glisser sur sa joue et la regarda fermer les yeux. Il se maudit sans plus savoir pourquoi, et embrassa son front longuement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et c'est mon dernier cadeau celui-ci, qu'en dis-tu ? Garde-le.

Il se recula et lui tourna le dos. Lorsqu'il s'enfuit en courant, ce fut à l'aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende plus hurler son prénom. Le désespoir de la jeune ninja lui déchirait les tympans plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ou peut-être était-ce l'impression de n'avoir soudain pas fait le bon choix ?

Alors qu'il approchait du repère de son destin, il songea que peut-être, s'il avait fait apparaître Yuffie plus tôt, elle aurait pu l'empêcher de mourir.

Et alors qu'il chargeait son arme, il pensa qu'il ne saurait jamais si la môme aurait pu le sauver.

* * *

Yuffie se débattait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle entendait les échos du combat, cruelle torture alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Cid aurait dû arriver depuis un moment avec du renfort, elle l'avait appelé deux jours plus tôt en comprenant que Vincent ne ferait pas le poids contre la bête. Mais aucune trace de l'aviateur.

Elle entendit le dragon pousser un énorme cri, et espéra que c'était bon signe. Puis, elle s'agita de nouveau, s'énervant contre le don de l'homme vampire pour les nœuds particulièrement bien serrés. Alors qu'elle envisageait de se déchirer un muscle en se contorsionnant, un vent énorme se leva alors qu'un boucan tout aussi énorme couvrait le combat au loin.

Yuffie vit avec soulagement l'appareil de Cid se poser face à elle, et Barret Wallace se précipita sur elle pour la libérer.

-Où est-il parti ? s'informa-t-il alors que d'autres alliés sortaient suivis de Cid.

Yuffie reconnut Cloud, Tifa et Nanaki avant de pointer le lieu du combat.

-Il faut suivre les cris du dragon et on y est, il faut faire vite ! ajouta-t-elle en se mettant déjà à courir.

-Yuffie, attends ! l'interpela Cloud.

Elle se tourna, prête à protester, mais vit le blond arriver devant elle sur sa fidèle moto Fenrir.

-Monte, ça ira plus vite, lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle le remercia et monta derrière lui. Cloud démarra en trombe alors que les autres partaient à leur suite, courant le plus vite possible.

Ils avaient un membre de leur groupe à sauver.

Le champ de bataille était rouge, un peu comme le sang, surtout comme l'incendie que la pluie éteignait. Yuffie songea tristement que c'était sa couleur, et que la pluie c'était un peu de la tristesse qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La forêt avait presque été ravagée entièrement par le combat contre le dragon. Ce dernier reposait désormais à quelques centaines de mètres, terrassé par ses amis. Yuffie n'avait pas pris part au combat, cherchant désespérément une trace de Vincent Valentine. Mais comment le retrouver, lui si caméléon dans ce paysage aussi désolant que désolé ? Elle errait telle une âme en peine au milieu des cadavres d'arbres calcinés.

Et l'espoir s'échappait d'elle de minutes en minutes, un peu comme la vie devait s'échapper de lui, songea-t-elle alors que des larmes manquaient de lui bloquer la vue.

Pourtant, en s'éloignant un peu du champ de bataille, elle discerna une forme inanimée. Elle courut pour se jeter à genoux à côté du corps sans vie de l'homme vampire. Elle le retourna et caressa son visage, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il ouvrit les yeux et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il la regarda, étonné, puis un sourire apaisé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa main humaine, nettoyée du sang par la pluie et frôla son visage.

-J'ai toujours su que ça serait toi, souffla-t-il difficilement. Je t'attendais…

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée.

-Parce que ça ne pouvait être que toi, répondit-il, énigmatique. Le dernier visage, celui que j'emporterai avec moi.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir, protesta-t-elle.

-C'est trop tard Yuffie, c'était mon choix.

Il laissa retomber sa main dans la boue et regarda le ciel gris qui pleurait sa douce bruine, comme pour le laver du sang et des péchés. Yuffie enleva le bandeau rouge et s'en servit pour faire un garrot sur sa cuisse blessée. Puis elle appela les autres à l'aide.

Vincent sourit tristement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je vive quand ce que je désire le plus au monde c'est mourir ?

-Parce que ce que moi je désire le plus au monde, c'est que tu vives, pleura-t-elle.

-Je t'aurais aimé, affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu plus faible.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre pourquoi il disait ses mots plein d'espoir au conditionnel.

-Si j'avais vécu, et quel que soit le nombre d'années, je t'aurais aimé. Je le sais maintenant. Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai fait mon choix, et je ne le regrette pas.

-Tu dis des bêtises, on va te sortir de là. Garde tes forces, se ferma-t-elle.

-Yuffie… souffla-t-il. Tu ne me sauveras p…

-Arrête ! tonna-t-elle. Laisse tomber !

Il soupira, c'était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner et non de partir avec son image comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Il lui restait si peu de temps pour la sauver de la douleur de vivre, sa douleur à lui.

Il releva sa main et la posa sur la nuque de la jeune voleuse pour la baisser vers lui. Il colla leurs fronts et ferma les yeux.

-Ne te dis jamais que c'est de ta faute, c'était ma décision Yuffie. Et je veux que tu vives, que tu sois aussi rayonnante que tu l'as toujours été. Vole les plus riches, importune le monde entier… Sois toi-même, et laisse-moi emporter cette image de toi. Je suis l'égoïste, le vieux fou… Et je m'arrête ici.

-Je…

-Non, l'arrêta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes se mêler à la bruine qui tombait encore. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire : il frôla ses lèvres. Elle réagit immédiatement, capturant ce baiser comme s'il pouvait y en avoir des milliers d'autres.

Il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit, un sourire confiant et rassuré. Sa main glissa et retomba dans la boue pour ne plus s'en lever.

Lorsque Cloud et Tifa arrivèrent en courant quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent Yuffie couchée contre le corps de Vincent Valentine, serrant dans ses mains un bandeau rouge sang.

C'était le dernier cadeau du vieux fou qu'elle avait aimé, un vieil égoïste qu'elle pardonnait, c'était son cadeau à elle.

Le crépuscule engloutit le tableau, un fondu au noir rendant un dernier hommage à l'homme vampire tombé.

L'aube serait rouge.

Fin

* * *

Les reviews aident à bien débuter, après je dis ça, je dis rien... ;)


End file.
